


We Have Each Other

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George only have each other, and they've always known. They just want to do what's best for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '08.

George Weasley wandered around Grimmauld Place, trying to find something to do. The recent episode with his father at St. Mungo's had everyone shook up, no one wanted to just play around and laugh. He couldn't blame them. Everyone was worried about his father, of course, but also concerned about Harry, who had shut himself in for the last couple of days. George and Fred had even tried to coax him to come out, but to no avail. 

Finally, he was at their makeshift bedroom's door. He knocked at it lightly on the door. "Fred? You in there?" His voice was little more than a whisper.

"Yep," was the simple reply, and George proceeded in. Fred was sitting cross-legged on his bed, wearing mix-matched socks and grey sweatpants. No shirt at all.

George didn't try to hide his smile. He didn't need to hide anything with Fred, his brother…and lover. He was surprised to see, though, that Fred seemed to be reading a book, willingly.

George plopped down onto his twin brother's bed and rested his chin on Fred's shoulder. "What are you reading, dear brother?"

Fred snapped the thick book shut, showing the cover to his twin.

Carefully George handled the book, stroking the textured triangles on the cover. " _Rare Ingredients and Their Purpose_ ," He recited. "Why do you have this?"

"During the summer hols, I told Dung about some of the troubles we've been having with some of our products. He suggested using elves' blood." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Said he could get us some, but it'd cost us a pretty Galleon. So I decided to research it for myself." He jerked his thumb toward the book in George's hands. "Got it at the library…I know, I know," he said in reaction to his twin's shocked expression, "me at the library. But it was for a good cause, for us." He gripped one of his twin's hands and stroked the palm with his thumb. 

George smiled weakly. "Do you think anyone knows…?" His voice rose towards the end of his question.

"About us?" Fred shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure anyway. Sometimes I think mum knows, but I'm not sure." He shook his head. "But who cares? We have each other. I only need you to survive, dear brother. To me…" he leaned forward and kissed George delicately yet passionately, on the lips. When he released, he only pulled back a few centimeters, "to me, you are the only one who exists. I want to be like _this_ forever." He pushed George back onto the mattress, forgetting all about the book that had been clouding his thoughts just moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
